Not your Normal Birthday
by AnimeWhore666DOOM
Summary: short Mugen&Fuu story. fuu's birthday. how will mugen make it better? or how will he make it worse? Read and Review it Please! its cute! you will like it!
1. Chapter 1

1**Hi everyone! I return...WITH A VENGEANCE! bwahahaha, ok. Well lets see...first of all, I do not own samurai champloo in any way...**

**(..I don't know what that means...what is the significance of saying that I don't own champloo? Really! Someone who is reading this please go to the review thingy and tell me what the dealio is. Who cares if I own it or don't own it. Does it have to do with some kind of copyright law, or sumthin? I don't know. Please someone answer me about this topic! I must know! Don't hurt me...I'm just a baby author in this big fanfiction world. I still don't know all the terminology.)**

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoy! **

Fuu sighed in the heat of the day. "Uuuuggghhaahhh! How can it be this hot! This is ridiculous! Why of all days does this day have to be hottest day of the whole year!"

Jin and Mugen continued to walk in front of her not fazed by her loud questions. Fuu continued, "I mean really! Does everyone have something against me! Including the sky _and_ the weather!

Mugen tilted his head to one side and sighed. "Quit yer bitching. No one hears you." Fuu's face grew red with anger and was about to snap back before Jin interrupted, "Regardless of how loud and annoying she is," "HEY!" " She does have a point." Jin looked up at the sky. "The day is just starting and the temperature is already this high." He looks back in front of him, " I think we should find somewhere to rest until the heat dies down."

Fuu jumps to his side, "Really!" "That is, however, if Mugen agrees." Mugen's eyebrows frown slightly. 'What the hell? Why do I have to be the villain?'. He glances over and see's the stare of challenge in Jin's eyes and the death glare from Fuu. His eyebrow twitches. "Fine! Shit. We'll stop and rest until the heat cools down, happy now!"

Fuu jumps up and Squeals then throws her arms around Mugen's neck from behind. "Thank you Mugen!" Mugen sighs and tries to shake her off, "Jesus, don't jump on me! You're gonna break my back with what you weigh!" this earned him a loud slap on the head but she walked on her own. Mugen glanced over at Jin who was slightly smiling to himself. This angered mugen. "What the hell you smiling at?" "Nothing" and the smile was gone.

Mugen knew exactly what he was smiling at. Ever since they had found the sunflower samurai they had all been different. They were all friends. This is probably why they had decided to not travel separately. And in being friend, or whatever the hell you call it, Mugen shared something with Jin. He told him that despite all of her bitching and complaining and ranting and whining...Fuu was pretty cute.

Jin agreed but said she was cute the way a child was cute. It made mugen a little at ease to know that Jin didn't like fuu that way but at the same time he felt childish. Fuu was nothing like the women he was interested in. She had no boobs, no hips, no lips and no beautiful womanly voice. Instead she had little teenager boobs, filling out hips, cherry type lips, and a loud, shrieking voice. So why did he find it all cute?

They found a tea house on the side of the road and decided this would be as good a place as any relax. Thanks to the thieves they mugged earlier, they had enough money to get something. Fuu returned with her cup of tea in hand and sat down across from Mugen and Jin. Jin also had a cup of tea and Mugen had a stick of dumplings. Mugen laid on his side with his head propped up on his hand while he ate and Jin sat quietly sipping the tea.

After a gulp of tea, Fuu sighed in relief. " ahhhh how nice it is to enjoy tea on this lovely day!" she leaned forward a bit, "this, beautiful, sunny, perfect, day."

Mugen took another dumpling into his mouth, "you were just whining about how hot is was." he swallowed and looked over at her, "Now what are you so happy about?"

She closed her eyes and grinned. "I just think it's a beautiful day! Is there something wrong with that?" Mugen narrowed his eyes, "Ok, whats up." fuu opened her eyes and looked over at him, "Why, whatever do you mean mugen?" Mugen examined the stick now with no dumplings on it, "is today some kind of anniversary of something? Cause you sure are acting like it is." Jin lowered his cup, "I agree with Mugen. Something is today and you're not telling us."

Fuu just stared then closed her eyes and took another sip of her tea. "Mugen, how old are you?" Mugen blinked, "Huh? What does it matter?"Fuu kept her eyes closed as she took another sip. "And when is your birthday?" he blinked again, "I don't know." Fuu's eyes shot open. "You don't know when your birthday is!" Mugen rolled onto his back and put his hand under his head, "Nope." "Well why not!" "does it really matter? I could die tomorrow and no one would really give a shit how old I was?"

Fuu made a grunting noise and turned to Jin. "Jin. How old are you?" Jin lowered his cup from his mouth but never looked at Fuu. "Nineteen." _just a guess. Idk his actual age_ Fuu smiled. "Wow! Really? Nineteen? I thought you were at least twenty!" "And queer." mugen added with a smirk. Jin gave him a look out of the corner of his eyes but then looked back to Fuu. "Why are you asking us these questions, Fuu?" Mugen blinked his gaze from Jin to Fuu.

Fuu took one last sip of her tea then set the cup in her lap. "Today is my birthday." She looked at both guys with an angry stare then closed her eyes. "And instead of going out and eating or doing something birthday-ish...I'm stuck wandering around, and looking for a place to sleep, with you two!"

Mugen yawned. "So whats your point?"

He was suddenly struck in the head with a cup. He was knocked backwards onto the ground and when he got back up to yell a furious Fuu was already storming away towards town. Mugen picked up the cup and sat back down, rubbing his head. "Shit, what the hell was that for?" Jin finished his tea and stood up to take the cup back. "I think she's upset." Mugen looked up at Jin with a questioning look.

Jin took the look as a question to explain. "Its her birthday. Like all girls I guess she expects something big to happen." Mugen looked off to the side lazily. "Well how were we supposed to know it was her birthday? The little bitch didn't tell us." Jin nodded, "true. But we could have handled it better. Go get her." Mugen looked up at Jin again, "say what?" Jin pulled out a bag of money and tossed it to Mugen. Mugen caught the bag, eyed it suspiciously, then looked back at Jin. "You're the one who likes her. Treat her to something." Mugen's eyebrows furrowed. " what do you mean, treat her. To what?" "Why don't you ask her?" Jin walked towards the tea house with both his cup and the cup Mugen had so kindly given to him._oooh feel the sarcasm_

-.-

Mugen sat thinking for a bit about what to do. "Ahhhh...FUCK!" When Jin turned back around, Mugen was gone.

**Hmmm...well, I thought this was going to be a oneshot, but I don't want to drag it all out on one page sooooo...I guess there will be a chapter number two. BUT THAT'S ALL, I SWEAR! Hee hee, so how was it? I tried to capture all of the characters personalities as best I could...was it alright? Anyhoo...concerning back to the top though, please tell me about the 'I don't own champloo' thingy. It will really help. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! .**


	2. Chapter 2

1**sigh OK! Lets do this! I will procrastinate NO MORE! Procrastination only leads to suffering and late night writing sessions...both of which I DO NOT want. So, without further ado, I give you chapter two! (The last chapter) ENJOY!**

Fuu stormed through town, steam practically blowing off of her head. 'Grrrrrr...how can he be that way! God he's such a jerk!' She stormed right by a group of people (men) who weren't the best looking group, without even noticing. As she walked in the direction of her unknown destination, she didn't notice that the group had started to follow her.

Fuu got a good distance before she began to notice and when she did she began to speed up. Since when were there that many guy following her? And why did they all look like they were from the Yakuza? With her luck they probably were.

Fuu began to get a little nervous so she turned a corner in the hopes that they wouldn't follow her. She waited a bit and thought they were gone until they came around the corner too. Fuu was now all out scared and began to run, which in turn caused them to run after her. Now it was a chase? In her mind fuu screamed, 'oh what did I do to these guys!' She looked behind her to check and see if they were still there...they were. Of course they were, but wasn't there more than that? At least two or three more?

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the guys bumping into her when she turned another corner. 'They split up!' the guy grabbed onto her not allowing her to leave. "Hey babe, where do you think your goin'?" Fuu struggled against him, trying to break loose but couldn't. The rest of the guys came closer making escape seem less and less possible.

She turned to face the guy who held her. "Let me go! You're gonna be sorry if you don't!" The guy seemed to be surprised by her words but then just smiled. "We'll be sorry? Whattaya gonna do...call for help?" The next thing they knew was fuu was screaming, yelling for help at the top of her lungs. She struggled against the guy again, trying to break free. "Stupid bitch is gonna get us caught!" the guy holding fuu said. He looked to the others, "c'mon lets get otta here!" fuu was turned violently around and was being walked farther away from the exit to the ally. She began to wriggle more now. "Somebody help me!" she screamed but no one came.

Fuu realized no one was coming for her and turned towards the guy holding her to try and break free again. She hit him and yelled in his ear until he got tired of it and raised his hand to hit Fuu. She cringed away, waiting for the loud slap and the pain afterwards.

SLAP

...but no pain. Fuu opened her eyes and saw the guy getting destroyed. The one holding her was on the ground with his head all messed up. It looked like someone had landed on his head. She looked up to see who it was that had saved her. It was Mugen. Fuu couldn't believe it. First of all, to hear her, he would've had to have been in town. And if he was in town it meant that he had come after her. Fuu was so happy at this little gesture she was totally oblivious to the ass kicking going on in front of her.

When all of the guys were either on the ground or running away, Fuu came back to reality. Mugen watched the last of the guys leave then re-sheathed his sword. Fuu came up next to him, excited and happy. Mugen turned to her with an angry look on his face. "What the fuck were you doing, huh?" Fuu didn't know how to answer him. "We leave you alone for like 5 minutes and you get kidnaped!"

fuu wasn't sure how to answer this. She had never seen mugen like this before. Was he...worried? No way, not Mugen. Jin would have been the exact same way, only quieter. Fuu lowered her head slightly, "I'm sorry."

Mugen not sure on what to do next let out a sigh. He scratched his head and began to walk back towards the street. "Come on girly." fuu followed. Once they were back out in the sun, mugen stretched. Fuu herself let out a sigh of relief to not be with those guys anymore. She looked at mugen's back as he stretched from side to side. Her gaze fell to the floor he stood on, "um, mugen-" "so what do you want?" fuu looked up at him, "Huh?" Mugen grabbed on of his arms and pulled up, "to eat. Or whatever. What do you want to eat?" Fuu was still trying to fully understand what she was being asked...was mugen, asking her out to eat?

Mugen turned to face her, now done with his stretches. "It is your birthday isn't it?" he pulled out a bag of money. "Jin gave it to me, and with what I just took from those guy, you can go get something." Fuu just stared. Mugen didn't know what was wrong with her. He put the bag back in his sleeve. "Yo...fuu." Fuu awoke into the world and looked at Mugen. "Mugen...are you asking me to eat?"

Mugen blinked then ran his hand through his hair. "Are you kidding me? I'm just here to make sure you don't get taken again. You're not very good by yourself, you know that?" Fuu smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, yeah whatever." She walked in front of Mugen, then stopped and turned halfway to face him, "well then, come on bodyguard." Mugen lifted one eyebrow at her then stuck his hands in his pockets and followed after her.

The first stop they made was a little restaurant where fuu had her fill on grilled eel and rice. The next stop was a sushi stand where, again, fuu stuffed her face. On her way to the next stop she accidentally bumped into some guys who didn't take her apology too well. Mugen had to step in and 'take care' of the little misunderstanding. As a result, they had more money so fuu's rampage could go on.

Then in the next restaurant, some yakuza guys got a little to rowdy (and drunk) and began hitting on Fuu. Mugen didn't take this too well and automatically started a fight. They had to leave the restaurant and fuu went straight to another one.

Mugen sat watching her gulp down the meal she had ordered. "How can you eat all that? Where the hell do you keep it all?" fuu looked up. "Im young! I don't gain weight." Mugen snorted. "Yeah thats what you think..." he said under his breath. Fuu looked at him then down at her food. "You know what? I'm done." Mugen watched her stand up. "You're done? Seriously? But we haven't eaten them out of business yet." Fuu ignored his comment and brushed off her kimono. She turned and walked towards the exit. Mugen sighed, stood up and followed her.

They came outside and mugen stretched. It was already in the late afternoon and the sun was going down. Fuu looked to her right, then to her left then back in front of her. She turned around and stood in front of Mugen. Mugen opened his eyes and looked down at her lazily but didn't stop stretching.

After a while of her staring mugen got annoyed. " Whatcha staring at?" No answer. Mugen turned to his side and heard a long noise of his spine cracking. He looked over at fuu who was still staring.

"Ok. Enough with the staring alright! What's got your attention!" Mugen turned to the other side. "You." Mugen stopped his stretching and looked over at fuu. She had on a questioning look. "At first, you were a complete ass..." Mugen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "...but then you come follow me into the town, save me from those thugs, and take me to everywhere I wanted to go. And you didn't complain about it once! Are you alright? Do you have a fever or were you poisoned or something?" Mugen looks tired and pissed but calms down and takes a deep breath. "Its your birthday..." He walks off towards the exit to the town.

Fuu follows him. They get on the road back toward where Jin and the teahouse were. Mugen has his hands behind his head. "I cant remember the last time someone offered to give me a birthday. I think the last time was when I was six..." He glanced over at fuu who looked interested and continued. "My mother took me out fishing. I remember we caught so many fish. She took them all back to our house and cooked them all. I ate each one. I remember that I offered one to her but she shook her head and said, 'this is your birthday, these are for you.'"

fuu just stares. "What happened after that? Didn't you ever have a birthday again?" Mugen stares ahead of him. "My mom...was killed a few years later. That was the last birthday I remember having." Mugen stops and turns to fuu. "Its not fair that just because you don't have your parents you shouldn't have your birthday."

Fuu's eyes fill with tears and she clutches her hands to her chest. Mugen gives a quizzical look, "aw come on! Don't start crying! God, you can be such a-" he is cut off by fuu throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head against his chest. Mugen is caught completely off guard, something not done easily but gathers himself and sighs. He looks upward and tilts his head away from fuu, who is sobbing all over his shirt. "What are you crying about now?" he asks casually. Fuu tries to stop crying but cant and ends up blubbering all over him.

"I'm sorry! About your mother! And...and...hic for being such a jerk to you aboutsniff following me around, and...and..." Fuu releases mugen and grabs his shirt with her left hand while she wipes her face with her right. She looks up at him. Mugen moves his head slightly so his eyes can see her face but his expression doesn't change.

"...and thank you for giving me a birthday! It means so much to me!" Mugen stares at her a bit longer, then closes his eyes and sighs. "Yeah, fine. Whatever, you're welcome alright?" Mugen turns away from fuu and continues to walk down the dirt road. He has his left hand in his pocket and his right hand swings freely at his side. Fuu stares, then smiles and runs up next to him. She reaches out and take hold of his hand. To her surprise, he tightens his hand around hers.

she looks up at him. He stares ahead not looking at her. She smiles and looks ahead too. "...happy birthday fuu." He still stares ahead. Fuu smiles and grins, "thank you."

**THE END**

**HOLY COW, OHMYGODIMONFIRE! How long did that take! I am SO sorry I took so long to update! God is it me or did that chapter drag out a little to long? I tried to make it short enough to read without it getting ridiculously long. I hope I did good. So yeah. That the end! What do you think? I like it very much . I think its sweet to the point of realism. Cause lets all face the fact that sweet moments and mugen just don't mix . so I think it came out nice. But my opinion is like a comic book fan at anime expo...MEANINGLESS! What do you, the readers think? Please review if you liked it! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

**Every end is a new beginning! **


End file.
